We hypothesize that XM6:antifos retroviral vector inhibits tumor growth by interfering with c-fos transcriptional target genes which disrupt paracrine factors and/or estrogenic signalling events which are important for tumor maintenance. This vector may provide a non-toxic breast cell specific antitumor strategy in patients with mammary carcinoma.